<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It's 3 in the morning..." by ArcherDevon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361774">"It's 3 in the morning..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon'>ArcherDevon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>another old fic, gods help her., more bleck squad hell for nassy, o'chunks cameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastasia suffers through a loud and noisy night inside Castle Bleck.</p><p>Another prompted writing from my Tumblr back in 2018.</p><p>Prompt list can be found here!<br/>https://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimēn | Dimentio &amp; Nastasia (Super Paper Mario), Mimi (Super Paper Mario) &amp; Nastasia (Super Paper Mario), Mr. L &amp; Nastasia (Super Paper Mario)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It's 3 in the morning..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoops, I didn't have my glasses on and thought this was a longer version of the other Bleck Squad fic that I uploaded already. My bad.</p><p>Either way, yet another fic that I didn't find until recently and didn't upload yet.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! </p><p>Comments and criticism are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Boom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BOOM.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BOOM! BANG! CRASH!</em>
</p><p>Nastasia woke up with a start. “What the hell…” she pondered. She looked at her clock, 3 a.m. Who was up at 3 a.m. doing who knows what?! She grudgingly got up, and began to wander the halls of the dark castle.</p><p>First stop, O’Chunks’ room. A loud monstrous snoring noise was making the hall tremble immensely. While that may have contributed to the noise, it wasn’t him, and Nastasia didn’t want to wake him. She continued down the hall.</p><p>Nastasia knocked on Mr. L’s door next. The newest minion opened the door, coated in grease. “Do you want something from me?” He asked, tilting his head at the secretary. “Were you the one making those uhm, loud crashing noises? It’s disturbing everyone’s rest.” Nastasia said. Mr. L shook his head, “Nah, I’ve been quietly working on Brobot all night so far.  It’s the only way to drown out those noises!</p><p>“Although,” he smirked, “I have a feeling it could be Mimi having a tantrum again. I can hear her yelling…please tell her to stop, Nastasia.”</p><p>“Uh, okay. Make sure to get at least some sleep, I can’t have you being completely exhausted tomorrow. Good night, Mr. L.” L nodded and shut the door.</p><p>Now that Nastasia drew closer, she did begin to hear Mimi’s screeching in addition to the other catastrophic noises. The 2 made an ungodly chorus, alternating between explosions and Mimi’s yelling.</p><p>“DIMENTIO, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL BREAK YOU!” Mimi howled, banging on her wall. Nastasia hesitated, and then opened the door to the cute shape-shifter’s room. “Uhm…Mimi, would you like to explain why you’re yelling so loudly at this time of night…?” Nastasia paused, “You’re keeping everyone up.”</p><p>“Golly, Nastasia, I really wish I could stop yelling. But DIMENTIO keeps throwing random attacks around his room,” Mimi hissed, “He’s keeping me from my beauty sleep!”</p><p>“Yeah…okay, but have you thought about how you’re also helping him keep everyone else up? I’m going to go talk to him about it in a second but you’re certainly not innocent in this.” Mimi pouted and crossed her arms as Nastasia left to go talk to Dimentio.</p><p>Nastasia opened the door to see a dark empty space, covered in scorch marks. Dimentio floated in the middle of the room, seeming amused with himself.</p><p>“Dimentio…?”</p><p>“Yes, my darling Nastasia? ~” he smirked.</p><p>“<b>It’s three in the morning.</b> Would you like to explain why you’re throwing attacks around your room at three in the morning?” Nastasia inquired.</p><p>“Oh, why I’m simply just having some fun! I got quite bored you see, so I thought I might as well mess around with my magic attacks! ~”</p><p>“At three in the morning….are you purposely trying to keep us all up? I wouldn’t put it past you.” Nastasia commented.</p><p>“Ah ha ha ha! Of course not, why would I ever do such a thing? Such a rude thing is completely unlike me,” Dimentio chuckled, he was lying.</p><p>“Well, if you could stop doing that inside the castle at this time, and, uhm I don’t know, do that in some other dimension that would be wonderful so we could all get some sleep.”</p><p>“Of course, and off I go, like a dragon flying to ruin a small festival. Ciao! ~” Dimentio said as he teleported somewhere else to wreak havoc.</p><p>Nastasia sighed out of relief, she could finally sleep! She trudged back to her room and got back into bed.</p><p>Silence never felt so good. Until-</p><p>“L!! STOP WORKING ON YOUR DUMB ROBOT! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP!!!!!”</p><p>Nastasia opened her eyes with a start.</p><p>Sometimes Nastasia really hated her job…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>